Black Mamba: Kiss of Death
by Raven6224
Summary: After falling into the chasm Vanya Romanova and Bucky Barnes are intercepted by the leader of the KGB who used to watch over Vanya as a child. Now dealing with the revelation of who her father is and struggling to get away from KGB to confront her mother there is a lot going on behind the scenes, a deadly enemy from the past is ready for vengeance and it's up to Vanya to stop him.
1. Before the Dawn

_Chapter One: Before the Dawn_

_**Everyone's been commenting on a sequel to "A Young Assassin" so I'm here to please and I'll kick it off with the first chapter. Now, as some of you may know I'm working on "In the Line of Fire, Panic" so I haven't really been writing this so I may take a little longer to update but don't worry never month long wait so be sure to follow and comment on the first chapter of "Black Mamba: Kiss of Death.**_

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes all I see is darkness, the air is chilly as if I were kept in a deep freezer. My teeth chatter together as I glance around trying to remember what happened when my memories resurface. Steve threw me across the chasm to help Bucky but we jumped when the fake machine exploded and fell into the abyss. I remember feeling arms wrap around me, Bucky must have protected me from the fall but where is he?<p>

On a side note I'm still reeling from the revelation of who Ruark said was my father but how can I be sure that he was telling me the truth, it might have just been a lie to trick me. The only thing that does not add up about that theory is why he would use that to trick me, the thing is, there's no way that could be a trick. Does that mean Ruark was telling me the truth?

Heavy footsteps sound and I push myself up on my feet, wincing and sinking my teeth into my bottom lip to keep from howling out in pain. My whole body aches, especially my shoulder but I can't recall any reason it would hurt.

"You're awake..." he says, in a low, gruff voice.

A faint glimmer of white light flashes behind him. His brown hair is messy and greasy and his lip is still busted and coated with dried blood and so is his nose. His eyes scan over me, as if to check if I'm broken or something.

I roll my shoulders, groaning, and winching at the same time when a sharp, shooting pain rips through my entire right side.

"Be careful," he warns, stepping forward, reaching his human hand out to me. "I had to pry out a bullet."

I look at him as my face contorts in confusion. Shot? "When did I get shot...?" I ask, tilting my head. Retracting his arm he shrugs.

"I don't know, wasn't keeping track of what you were doing."

Stepping closer to Bucky I look around the area and realize that this isn't the chasm anymore this-this is a cave, when did he move me to a cave and how long have I been out for? As if sensing my questions he speaks.

"You've been out for one and a half days and I moved us to this cave when I woke up after that fall, thanks for the warning by the way, and just in case you wonder later, I didn't do anything to you while you were out, I'm not a pedophile."

I shudder, kind of grossed out by the thought of that. "I didn't think you would so don't worry."

We stand in silence, my mind picking away at what Ruark told me, just as I open my mouth to ask him about whether or not it's true, helicopter blades sound and both Bucky and I look towards the caves opening. Darting forward, I bite my bottom lip, keeping the pain at bay as we dart from the cave and into the blinding brightness of the afternoon sun.

We seem to be in a forest of some sort, tall ten foot tall trees loom overhead and the sky is bright blue, birds chirping off in the distance. If we weren't running it might actually be serene. Following behind Bucky makes me really glad I was trained by the Red Room, any normal, nonactive person would pass out if they had to run this fast and for so long.

Nearing the forests edge Bucky grabs my waist and pulls me with him behind a bush and releases me as we peer up at the sky, both of us highly trained assassins looking for the helicopter. Helicopters may not seem like a big deal to normal people but to assassins like us we're trained to notice things out of the ordinary and a helicopter being here isn't normal.

Someone is here, looking for either me, him, or us both. We watch as a sleek black helicopter with sun reflecting metal wings lands by the cave where we just were. Wind from the blades blast across the land sending a cloud of dust our way, I close my eyes and hold my breath and I assume Bucky did the same thing. I tap Bucky's shoulder when the dust clears and we both watch as the helicopter door opens and out steps a woman with chestnut brown hair wound tightly in a bun and cold hazel eyes.

_Vasilisia Dubroski_

This is the woman who was around during my childhood, she would watch me, take care of me, and sneak me candy until one day she stopped coming, shortly after that the experiments for the Black Widow Program and the Black Mamba program began. She left me to what, become the Red Room leader? How could she leave me like that, I was a child and she was the only companion I had.

"Vanya Romanova, and James Barnes, if you come out now we won't have to use extensive force. Besides Vanya, the Red Room owns you, you know that. Come with me willingly and you can still aid the KGB and take out HYDRA."

Internally I snort my disinterest but keep watching as more people climb from the helicopter, all of them armed with highly volatile electric knock out guns powerful enough to take out six elephants at once, there's no way I would be able to stay awake if shocked by that and looking at the darkened look on Bucky's face I don't think he could either.

So here we stand at a crossroad, step forward and get taken back to Red Room, the place nightmare are made of, or try to escape and risk being knocked out and killed. The sound of rustling leaves sound behind up and I spin around, slamming my foot out, knocking the KGB member to the ground. Vasilisia and her group come forward as Bucky takes the knock out gun from the KGB member as I kick him in the head as hard as I can, knocking him unconscious.

Stepping forward she lets a smile creep across her glossy pink lips and her eyes twinkle with glee?

"Hello Vanya," she purrs, looking at me. "You were so small and now look at you, a deadly force of nature. You were trained well, a worthy opponent to any women, or man for that matter."

"What do you want," I growl, stepping forward, trying to hide my feelings of betrayal.

"You. I've come for you seeing as how Ruark, that idiot leader of HYDRA hasn't been doing a very good job of using you with your full potential, he's been low balling you. giving you simple mundane tasks to gain the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., well, what's left of it that is."

How does she know about that? I only know about the desolation of S.H.I.E.L.D. due to working for HYDRA for all those years, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s just barely came back with the sole base HQ I was taken to when captured but aside from that they've lost all their international intel and anything they did have was leaked onto the internet for everyone to see.

Then Vasilisia looks from me to Bucky and gives a knowing smile.

"It's good to see you as well James Barnes, Bucky? Or do you prefer Winter Solider?"

Bucky doesn't respond, just narrows his eyes at her as if wondering how she knows him, he was cryogenically frozen for many, many years so it's understandable that he may not know exactly who she is.

"Oh," she said, throwing her hands up and blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm Vasilisia and the head of the KGB and focus my energy of the Red Room. You, back in the day, were of great use to the KGB that's why that red star is printed on your arm. The same offer for Vanya applies to you as well, if you come with me you'll live for another day, unless you try something."

I look around, we are surrounded by KGB agents with more of those knock out guns and I'm sure we could take them out without to much trouble but I don't want to risk it, I look to Bucky who seems to be thinking the same thing. He sets the gun down on the floor and we both raise our hands in surrendering position.

"Good decision," she replies. "Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Also I changed my mind and decided to make it it's own story instead so yeah, this is the sequel.<em>**


	2. The Red Room

_Chapter Two: The Red Room_

_**"Black Mamba: Kiss of Death" started last chapter following after "A Young Assassin" Vanya woke up in a cave with Bucky AKA Winter Solider after the fall and now they've been taken by Vasilisia Dubroski who used to take care of Vanya during her childhood but is now the leader of the KGB and owns The Red Room. Now as always be sure to comment and follow meh story and I'll write as soon as I can!**_

* * *

><p>A crippling, almost symbolic sort of fear fell over me as I sit on a shabby wooden stool in the center of the Red Room's training facility looking at all the cracks in the stone walls, the red tinted bloods stains splattered all across the ground, and the area just radiated tragedy. A lot of people died in this room, so many that I can't even count them on two hands and my two feet. I can practically feel the death enveloping me, it makes my skin crawl as goosebumps trail up my arms and all I want to do is run, run far away from this room and never look back.<p>

This place holds no good memories the only memories this place leave are ones of me being strapped down to a lab table as scientist poked and prodded me, sent electric shock waves through my body, and trained me to death. Even when I was loaned to HYDRA nightmares of this place still haunted me, loomed over me and wouldn't let me free of the horrible torture I was put through.

When we arrived at The Red Room Vasilisia split up up and left me in her while taking Bucky somewhere else in the facility. Who knows what they could be doing to him while I'm trapped in this room, completely useless and unable to help him. My leg bounced, moving my arm with it as my mind flips through all the possible scenarios, none of them are good. I know she said she wouldn't hurt him but maybe she was lying, a lot of people lie. I've done it many, many times even before I was sent out on missions, seeing as I'm a professional liar and all.

The door to the Red Room Training area—where I am currently—comes open and Vasilisia steps in, grinning down at me like I'm a child who can't snap her neck in one movement. Getting my face neutral I wait for her to speak which doesn't take too long.

"So here's what's going to happen _Black Mamba,_" she grounds out my codename like it's vile in her mouth. You and dear Winter Soldier will do anything I tell you whether or not you want to and I'll let you continue living."

Rolling my eyes I give a light laugh. "Kill me, you can't make me do anything I don't want to do."

"Oh, we thought you might say that," she say, pulling a small remote like devise and press a button in the bottom right and I watch as a flat screen TV emerges from the white walls. The screen flashes to life and shows grainy black and white video feed but as soon as I adapt to black and white I realize what I'm looking at. Bucky was strapped down to a lab table—like the ones HYDRA used to strap him to. Furiously he struggled and strained against the restraints and I knew what their threat was—if I don't they'll electrocute him like HYDRA and turn him against me, probably have him kill me, I can't let that happen.

He finally recovered most of his memories and I can't be the reason they are taken away so begrudgingly I nod my head, letting my head fall. I'm helpless right now, there is nothing I can do, once again I'm the bad guy of this story, just like always.

I hear her laugh. "Here," she thrusts the file into my hand and I hear her footsteps retreat but stop just before the door.

Looking up I keep quiet.

"I'm not the bad guy here Vanya, I'm doing what I have to do. For once S.H.I.E.L.D. and the KGB are on the same side, our common goal? Take out HYDRA and if he agrees I'll let Winter Soldier be your partner on all these missions."

The door to the room closes and I sit stationary on the chair, refusing to open the folder until finally I flip it open, looking over my new identity and who I'm going to be taking out, I am an assassin after all.

**Name: Rayza Aline Mesquita**

**Age: 18**

**Mother/Father: Luiz and Vera Mesquita**

**Parents Occupation: Luiz, factory worker; Vera, secretary to Marcelo or Marcelo Incorporated  
><strong>

**Education: High School GED and Associates Degree**

**Siblings: *Older Brother* Vicente Mesquita (Bucky Barnes)**

**Birthday: July 27, 1995**

**Mission: Infiltrate HYDRA base in Brazil and take the building out, kill any and all agents of HYDRA, show no mercy. No prisioners will be taken. Hack into the main computer located in HYDRA's control room, transfer all information onto a flashdrive. Once information is obtained and all members killed, the building burnt to the ground, call on secured KGB issued phone and ask for Rama who'll pick Black Mamba and Winter Solider up at a check point that will be determined at a future time. When back at Red Room deliver flashdrive back to Vasilisia and wait for further instruction.**

Footsteps sound and I close the file, looking up at the door just as Vasilisia returns, Bucky in tow. He enters the room without a word, his arms are bound by what seems to be a really strong metal, probably the kind that makes up Captain America's shield, but the Vibranium in his shield is the only kind of metal on Earth so that doesn't explain how Vasilisia got handcuffs strong enough to keep Bucky from breaking free of them.

"Sorry I took so long Vanya, or do you prefer one of you many, many alias's? Rayza."

I glare at her, saying nothing.

Sighing she shakes her head as she runs her fingers through her hair. "I had to read the file to the Winter Solider because I don't trust him enough to let him read it himself."

My gaze slides to Bucky who hangs his head, letting brown hair fall down around, hiding his face from view, I can only imagine what he's thinking but I can't help but feel that it's all my fault we're here. If I hadn't thrown him into the chasm he wouldn't have taken me to Russia and we wouldn't be held captive by the KGB. It's all my fault.

I try to be good, to do something good but I still end up the bad guy of the story. Is this all I'll ever be, the antagonist to my mom, the Black Widow's protagonist because all I seem to do when trying to do good is make things worse but when I'm on the wrong side of the tracks I do it right, I destroy everything and kill people but I didn't fail. All I want to do it to be good, I've been bad and that was before I knew the good but now, just the thought of murder made my skin crawl.

"So, you two do this for me and I may just set you free, if we find what we're looking for that is," she says, looking back and forth between Bucky and me.

Looking up his eyes meet my cold green ones and before I say anything he beats me to the punch.

"We'll agree to your terms if you make good on your word and set us free."

"You have my word," she smirks.

"How much is that really worth?" I say, standing, my arms crossed over my chest, back arched slightly.

"It's worth the world Vanya, I have all the power here and you haven't been much use to the KGB, we haven't needed you, we only need your skills right now, you make good on your promise and I'll hold up my end of the bargain. I'll set up a plane ride to Brazil for the two of you, remember," she points at me. "I have eyes everywhere."

With that she turns and leaves the room, leaving Bucky and me alone with the thoughts of what's to come swirling around our heads.


	3. Across the Shattered Glass

_Chapter Three: Across the Shattered Glass_

**_That's right, I have returned for another chapter anyone surprised? No, no, of course not seeing as I finish most all my story except one but hey, only one person was following, oh well. Anyways last time Vanya and Bucky we're given an ultimatum by the KGB either take down the HYDRA base is Brazil or well, die so obviously they don't have a choice. Be sure to comment and follow this story and if you haven't read the first of this series "A Young Assassin" go check it out. Now enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Bucky jumps down from the room off the ten story building landing on top of the post office practically unscathed then rises from his crouch from the impact and turns around and looks up at me. His face is hidden by dark goggles and the black metal mask he wore when he was known as the Winter Solider, the comm unit in his ear is hidden beneath his brown hair just like my comm is hidden by my red hair.<p>

"Drop down, I'll catch you, I promise," his voice bounces through the comm. Taking a deep breath I push myself off and feel my stomach jumps up into my throat as the chilling October wind whips through my hair and sends stinging pain through my exposed face. My cloak flies upwards into the sky as I descend downwards toward the rooftop that if I landed on would most likely kill me upon impact. Just as I almost hit the ground, Bucky's arms firmly clasp around my hips and he quickly sets me down on my feet.

Stepping back I dust off my red and black leather covered corset and straightened my cloak. Reaching into my boots I pull out six daggers, placing three in each hands and head toward the smokey gray metal door across the rooftop from where we stand now. The door flies open and men in gray jumpsuits and rifles come marching in and just at Bucky gets into fighting position the four me fall to the ground, bleeding, and grasping at the daggers I'd tossed into their necks.

He looks at me shocked as I walk over and retrieve my daggers. As we near the door I say, "I'm not called the Black Mamba for nothing Winter Solider."

Bucky says nothing and just follows me through the door where HYDRA agents swarmed out from ever door, every hallway, and every ceiling tile. Reaching into the holsters position on my hips, in the blink of an eye I have my pistols out and start firing as Bucky fires his automatic weapon at the people behind us. It a matter of minutes the hallway is stained red with the blood of its agents and bodies lie dead on the ground around us.

"Hey, are you—" he starts, and I can feel his eyes staring at the back of my head.

"I'm fine, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't handle this, I've killed more people then I'd like to admit but still," I turn the corner. "We have a mission to complete, that's the most important thing at this moment."

We turn and more guards file in but in the blink of an eye, they're either shot down or have my daggers lunged into their throats. My eyes dance across the room but I can't help but feel a strike of similarity in this base despite never being her it seems like I have. Bucky takes the lead and we soon stop in front of a steel door with and X shaped marking on it.

Aiming my pistol I shoot the lock with a loud ringing metal clang with bounces throughout the empty hallway. Putting my pistol back in the holster Bucky has me enter the room first and he closes the door behind him. The room we enter is so big that I feel like a tiny ant in comparison. A large computer monitor took up the majority of the wall in in front of us while the long white table that rounds the walls of the room have all types of technology scattered across it as well as the keyboard.

Stepping forward my fingers instantly jump to the keys typing in pass code after pass code and trying to break through the firewalls which takes me only a few minutes if that before we are fully into HYDRA's system. Bucky hands me the flashdrive from his pocket and I connect it into the keyboard and start transferring all the files into it when the screen flashes in and out.

A man appears on the screen, but not as though he's doing at this exact moment but like this was recorded years prior. That man, he looks so familiar, why can't I remember him? I can't remember a lot of things. I've gained back a few memories of being at S.H.I.E.L.D. but I still can't remember everything. The man on the screen has stringy gray hair parted over his balding head.

"You may or may not know me," he starts. "But I know you, more then likely. I am Atticus Rothwell and this needs to be said before you make any rash decisions—"

THAT NAME!

That name, where do I know it from?

"—HYDRA is working on something, something bigger then you could ever imagine. It has to do with the legend of Varex."

"The legend of Varex?" Bucky mumbles, more to himself then to me.

I look at the screen paralyzed. I'd met him, once before. My mind blurs the memories but I know him, have met him on a mission but not a recent mission, how could I have met him if I only began my work as an assassin recently?

"The legend of Varex is..." I say, trying to pull my thoughts together as Bucky looks over at me. "...Is about a sapphire crystal attached to a heart necklace and it is believed that whoever has the necklace has control over Varex which is a deadly wolf that is almost as tall as a person and can breathe fire. It can bring hell on earth or it can maintain the peace but it all depends on the wearer of the necklace."

"How do you know that and why would we need to worry about that?"

"I met him," I point at the man on the screen. "Before, before and I don't, can't remember when or where, or even why but I know him. And the KGB doesn't want to take out HYDRA they want Varex and these files," I said, looking down at the flashdrive in my hands. "Must have information on it's location but there's more to the Legend of Varex then that. The necklace has been lost for centuries but the wolf is guarded by Mongolian, the guarder of the Varex and he must be defeated before being able to the Varex."

"So the KGB wants to use us and these files to get the Varex wolf and use us as sacrifices to distract Mongolian while they get Varex," I nod. "Sounds accurate," he finishes."

"We need to get the hell out of here, and get as far away as we can," I say, running typing a self destruction base code HYDRA used when I was still under their employment. Luckily it seems this base never got around to updating it as the computer takes the code. Leading Bucky from the room we dart through the halls, avoiding all the main hallways and take the back exit and we find ourselves stumbling through an alley.

Darting forward we stop when we are on the other side of the town. The building erupts into a bursting bright flash of white, red, orange, and yellow.. the building collapses into a pile of rubble on the ground.

"Now what?" Bucky says, not enthusiasm in his tone at all.

"Now, we need to get as far away from this town and country as possible because the KGB won't be happy about this."

"Where are we going to go?"

"To the Avengers Tower, where else is there?"

Bucky shakes his head in a firm no. "No."

"We have to."

"But what about Steve, I tried to kill the guy, that's not exactly being a good friend."

"Get over it, you weren't yourself just like I wasn't the real me when I did all those things I did for HYDRA so we need to get over it and move on and besides he's your best friend, I don't think he'll hate you."

"Fine," he replies, rolling his shoulders in an uncomfortable feeling. "We'll go but don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Well you're never happy so it's nothing new, let's go."


	4. Lost Souls

_Chapter Four: Lost Souls_

**_Last time Vanya and Bucky managed to escape from the KGB's clutches and found out the the KGB want to gain control of a deadly wolf under the name of Varex which can breathe fire as well as similarities of people and places appearing in Vanya's memories. Be sure to comment and follow this story, now enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>

_Natasha Romanoff walk through the hall of Avengers Tower like a zombie. Although the Black Widow did not cry, the mother side of her wanted to, she was morning on the inside. It's as if the world was paying her back for all the lives she took and all the wrongs she's made. Yes she had given up her only daughter all those years ago and thought nothing of it, things were different now. She has a place for her, she knew she could take care of her now, for once she had faith that she could take care of her daughter and just like that, it's all ripped away from her._

_Steve Rogers wasn't doing any better than her. He too felt all alone, like he'd failed. He found out his best friend was alive on the day he he had to take down S.H.I.E.L.D. but Bucky saved him, when he fell from the Helicarrier so obviously Bucky remembered, remembered something, remembered anything and Steve vowed to find him. Now here he is, all alone without his best friend who he knows was alive, as to whether of not that status still stands is unknowing and not knowing is the worst of it all. _

_At least if he was dead Steve could mourn his death, again..._

_As for Vanya, well, Steve didn't know her all that well seeing as they only met twice and the first time she was under HYDRA's control but he knew she would die if she hit the ground but if Bucky was alive Vanya would be. There's no way Bucky wouldn't save her if he knew he could, especially if he was back to his old self._

_"Agent Romanoff and Steve Rogers report to Nick Fury's office, ASAP," a female voice booms throughout the tower._

_Natasha and Steve make their way into Nick Fury's offic__e where he spins around in his black leather chair and looks at both of them with his one good eyes. "How would the two of you feel about going to Brazil?"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vanya POV:<span>**

The sun is rising on the horizon and the air is frigid so I bite my lip to keep myself from shivering so much. Bucky is ahead of me while I trail behind, trying to save my energy for the next fight or challenge we'll have to face. Every now and again he'll look back to make sure I'm not to far away and if he thinks I am, he'll grab my wrist and tug me forward.

After walking all morning around 4:00 AM we arrive in a small little town where everyone knows everyone. A miniature coffee shop sits on the corner block by the main road running straight through the town. Bending down I pick up a ten dollar bill which someone obviously lost and follow after Bucky. He leads me into the coffee shop where we approach a woman with platinum hair tied back in a high ponytail.

We order coffee and I hand her the money and she gives me back the change, not even saying anything about our odd clothing. After receiving out drinks we take a seat in the back of the establishment, sitting far away from all the locals who stared at us like we were freaks. It's either because of what we are wearing or perhaps they think we're dating and since I'm seventeen and he's over ninety, well to them he's around twenty-six it must look disturbing.

"Okay," Bucky says, pulling the goggles from his face and looking at me with his cold eyes. "We need to make a plan to get out of Brazil, that should be our main focus."

"Well, the KGB will be checking all train stations, ferries, and planes so we have to travel in a non conventional way," I reply, taking a sip of coffee which is sweet and tangy with vanilla due to the fact that I'd added vanilla to it only seconds before. The ringing of the coffee shop door draws my attention as an elderly lady with a purple daisy decorated is carefully tied around her head, hiding her hair from view.

The woman behind the counter hands the elderly woman her drink but as the woman turns he gray eyes sparkles with joy when they land on me. She stops by me, not even acknowledging Bucky.

"Rayssa, é quase como destino a correr para você, mais uma vez, a última vez que te vi, você era tão pequena. Cevada 10 anos de idade, trabalhando em uma fábrica, dando-me o dinheiro que podia (_Rayssa, it is almost like destiny to run into you once again, the last time I saw you, you were so tiny. Barley ten years of age, working in a factory, giving me the money you could_)"

Replying to her in Portuguese I said, "Como é que você me entende? (_How do you know me?_)"

The woman grabs my hands and closes her eyes a minute before letting a sorrowful expression take over her once joyful outer view. Shaking her head she _tisks_ before sighing. Her fingers twist my red hair around her index finger before pulling away.

"Você teve muita tristeza em sua vida criança. Infelizmente, não haverá muito mais você vai ter que sofrer antes que as coisas vão melhorar. Serei sempre você aliado criança. Bendito seja o Senhor e que ele possa retornar roubado memórias (_You've had much sadness in your life child. Unfortunately, there shall be much more you will have to suffer before things will get better. I will always be you ally child. Bless the Lord and may he return you stolen memories_)."

With that she turns and walks from the building without looking back. Looking over at Bucky my expression saying exactly what I was thinking and he answers right away, obviously knowing what I was going to ask.

"I understood a few things here and there but no, I didn't get the jest of it."

"S-she called me Rayssa and the last time she saw me was when I was ten years old, but I don't have any recollection of that. My memories, they're gone, that's what that lady had said too and that there is much more suffering in my life."

"Maybe..." he trails off shaking his head as if deciding against saying whatever he was going to say.

"What?" I ask, following him as we exit the coffee shop, the chilled October air still nipping at my exposed skin.

"Nevermind..."

"Okay, so where are we going because obviously we're going somewhere."

"We'll use the underground HYDRA tunnels to get from here to the ports where we could be able to stowaway on a cruise ship where there will be too many people and we'll be able to hide in plain sight."

"Good idea, lets go."


	5. Rising from the Depths

_Chapter Five: Rising from the Depths_

**_Last time Vanya and Bucky stopped at a cafe were they had an odd run-in with someone Vanya supposedly knew under an alias, the only think is that she doesn't remember meeting her while on the other side of the world Steve and Natasha are being sent to Brazil where Vanya and Bucky are. Be sure to comment and follow this series also READ THIS_ ****I will be leaving next week from the 15th and won't be back until the 20th so no updates or new stories until after that, I'm going to Cozumel so until then enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>

_Natasha Romanoff ans Steve Rogers step off the jet at a secure ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. base where they plan to stock up on supplies before they storm the underground facility where allegedly HYDRA's been lurking and being as angry as they are with HYDRA due to the whole Vanya-Bucky disaster it's quite understandable. During the entire plane ride neither said a word to each other, both afraid of hurting the other persons feelings._

_Although Natasha never has been one to spare other peoples feelings in her current situation with feeling a hole in her chest that he daughter is most likely dead really had an impact on her. Vanya wasn't around Natasha during her childhood but she always felt it deep inside that her daughter was alive but now she feels nothing, she watched her fall and couldn't do anything to save her._

_The Black Widow doesn't fail and yet, she did. She failed and her daughter could be dead and that's a regret she'll have to live with along with all her other mistakes and bad decisions like the Hospital Fire. Another person to add to her ledger or red only this time it was her own flesh and blood._

_"Do you think...?" Natasha speaks up before quickly stopping, regretting her decision._

_"No," Steve replies, already knowing what she was going to ask. "I think they're still alive, I thought Bucky was dead when he feel off the Zola's Train but then I find out he's alive. If he could fall from that train when he was still human, I'm sure he could survive that fall."_

_Natasha looks at him, green eyes blazing. "But Vanya couldn't, that fall may as well have been her death certificate."_

_"Bucky could have kept her safe, he's been helping her. She mentioned knowing him when I saw her at my apartment while still under HYDRA's control so obviously she and Bucky have some kind of friendship."_

_"Or relationship."_

_Steve looks over at her, somewhat grossed out. "No, there's no way he'd date her, considering she's only seventeen after."_

_"Age has never stopped people before."_

_"It'll be fine Natasha, eventually we'll know for sure if they're dead or alive but right now we need to stay focused on this mission, we can't risk making a mistake, that could be fatal."_

_She nods her head in agreement. "You're right, mission first, Vanya and Bucky after."_

_They enter the base, heading straight for the weapons vault._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vanya's POV:<span>**

The tunnels are dark and the only sound in the faint dripping of water somewhere off into the darkness of the tunnel. I'm actually quite surprised that HYDRA left all the underground tunnels accessible, considering my betrayal and all. While normal people would be focused on the current events I'm dealing with all I seem to focus on is why can't I remember.

I know HYDRA wiped my memory when they mind-controlled me but that doesn't explain all these other gaps recently revealed. Bucky and I walk in silence while my brain tinkers on the edge of a memory, of something from my past. Then all of a sudden it's as though lighting strikes me as the memory plays out.

* * *

><p><em>I enter through the backside of the room, knowing that if I'm caught Ruark will have me beaten really badly but he was acting odder then usual and I just have to know why. So I knocked out the guards and broke into hallway by which Ruark stands with someone, talking to them and seemingly angry.<em>

_"They're undermining us again Ruark," the unknown man says, voice deep and filled with anger._

_"We need someone to catch that old bitch before she joins S.H.I.E.L.D. because then they'll have complete control."_

_"How about we send the Black Mamba to capture her and steal the stone before Nick Fury can even catch wind of this little scheme."_

_"You want to trust a ten year old with the fate of HYDRA and the KGB? Are you insane, the girl may be one hell of an assassin but she still is a child and much to unreliable to be trusted with such a stunt and if she knew what the gemstone really did."_

_"How about we lie to her, say that the gemstone have to do with a Varex?"_

_"Varex, and what would we say that thing is?" the unknown man asks._

_"A deadly wolf that breathes fire and is a danger to HYDRA if it is not stopped, we use her to get the gemstone then we could wipe her memory when she turns sixteen."_

_"I suppose that could work, so this gemstone what does it actually d—"_

_Alarms blare and I dart from the hallway in a silent panic, it has to do with the missing guards so running fast and inconspicuouly I dart inside my cell, or room as they call it, and sit in the bed, pretending I hadn't just broken out._

* * *

><p>"Vanya," I hear Bucky say.<p>

"Huh?" I reply, shaking my head trying to decipher what happened after that, there has to be more, why can't I remember, I wan't even with HYDRA when I was ten, the Red Room was still training me. "Ruark, he's the one who sent me to Brazil to get a gemstone from some lady, I don't know whether or not I ever got it or not but the memory told me that HYDRA wiped my memory when I was sixteen so anything before that was wiped which explains why I can't remember anything before."

"What else did you see?"

"Ruark was talking to someone, a man, I not quite sure who but the Varex isn't real, or so they said. HYDRA made it up to convince me to go and fetch the gemstone but just as it was to be explained an alarm went off and my younger self ran back to the cell where they were keeping me but all I know is that it's something big."

"Where would HYDRA keep all there hidden documents revolving around this gemstone?"

"The base in Germany, that's where I found out about the one machine."

Bucky mumbles a curse under his breath. "What now?"

"More memories will surface but right now we need to focus on getting to Avengers Tower."

We continue walking but the sound of bullets and gunfire above pull us to a stop as we both glace up and the manhole cover, we look to eacho ther, trying to decided whether or not we should investigate. We chose the latter.


	6. Monster From Within

_Chapter Six: Monster From Within_

_**Last time Vanya and Bucky were going to Avengers Tower but gunshots on the ground above catches their attention. While Natasha and Steve had **_

_**made it to a **__**S.H.I.E.L.D. Base in Brazil.**_

* * *

><p>"You stay here, I'll go up and investigate," Bucky tell me and I'm sure he can see the scowl falling over my face. How come he gets to go while I stay here and watch the tunnel like a good little ladies from the 40's who can't protect herself. I can take care of myself just fine, I've been doing it for years.<p>

"Why should I? I have as much right to go see what's going on up there as you do."

He glares at me, brown eyes blazing with fury. "Because I said so, you are slower, and weaker then I am. You're more of a liability then an asset. You'll only get in the way, so stay here."

Without another word he climbs up the metal ladder and exits out, placing the manhole cover back over, as if that will keep me in. How dare he say that to me!? A liability? Me. I speak at least twenty languages and am trained extensively in a multitude of hand to hand combat including karate, Tie Kwan Dow, Jujitsu, and many other forms of combat methods.

I'm incredibly agile and can dodge a bullet coming at me at point blank range, only one bullet of course, but still. An assassin is a liability, I think he has lost all his senses. All frustrations aside, I can't help but feel a sense of familiarity about being here.

The low groans of men taking bullets is drawing more of my attention then I'd like it to. Gun fire ceases but the low metallic clanking of swords and knifes alerts me to the use of weapons still in play. Tired of waiting I step forward and climb each step slowly, one by one I make my way up to the manhole cover.

Placing my hands against the cold metal I grit my teeth and push the cover up and place my hands on each side, launching myself up and out. Kicking the manhole cover back into place I take a look at my surroundings.

The ground consists of dried dirt, pluming up into the air forming clouds of rusty red colored dust as the men on the battle field run at... Whoever their enemies are. The tunnels led Bucky and I to just on the edge of the battle field, I can watch everything from the sidelines, not that I'm going to but it's an option.

The men I can only identify as HYDRA agents run at another group of men all dressed in black, all armed with specialized weapons, the kind that only S.H.I.E.L.D. Or the broken remainder of it would have. Nick Fury must have agents here and by agents I mean he probably sent either Mom, Steve, or Agent Barton.

Ignoring the shiver the jumps up my spine I head forward, going out of my way to avoid a confrontation with HYDRA agents. There's not a single base in sight so it must be underground, why else would so many HYDRA agents be fighting if there's nothing here to protect? It's because there is something here that needs protecting.

Silently I dart down the hill of the mountain side, careful not to draw any attention to myself as I maneuver over rocks and craters in the earth. I jump from the bottom of the mountain and land in the dirt, right knee used as a brace and the other leg outstretched. The air is silent, almost to silent except for the roar of the battle I left behind.

My gaze drifts around the small clearing until it lands on a large granite colored rectangular rock placed on the areas center. It looks almost as though it belongs but the lack of chipping and cracks tell another story. That was places there to keep people from getting suspicious.

Stepping towards the rectangular I grab a large ranch from the forest around me and push the brick away to reveal a metal doorway that opens when I step close to it. Something isn't right, there's no way this door would open for me unless somebody wanted it to. Someone knows I'm here and it's not a good thing.

I turn to leave but stop dead in my tracks when I see Sergei standing there, face emotionless. Backing up I reach into my belt and pull my daggers free of their sheathing and prepare to fight him.

"Ruark isn't here if that's what you're thinking," he says as if it even matters to me. He's my enemy, simple as that.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes," he nods, it does. "A man, even higher up the my master Ruark wants to see you, so either you can come willingly or I can take you by force."

Force sounds better. I lunge forward, knife raised. He ducks, thinking I'm going to try something as futile as stabbing. Bringing my knee up it collides into his face and he howls out in pain and looks up, left eye splashed in blood. Must have popped a vein in the eye.

Swing my leg out, I knock his feet out from under him sending him to the ground. As he attempts to get up I pull out my pistol and fire, hitting him in the calf.

"Argh!" he groans, trying to crawl away from me. Slamming my foot down on his injured leg I lean over him, releasing his foot as I flip him onto his back. Planting my foot firmly on his chest I have him pushed against the ground, unable to escape as I have the pistol aimed at his head.

"Who wants to see me, the Red Skull, Ruark's dad, is that who!?"

"No," he growls out, looking at me through one open eyes while the other squeezes shut as if that will stop the pain that he's most likely feeling.

"Y-you met him once, you were only five years old and he wanted to meet the great prodigy of the KGB, Red Room, and HYDRA. You were his ace in the hole,  
>you were mostly used for mission that he, the higher up assigned, all the mission you went on that were assigned by Ruark happened after you turned sixteen there were a few that happened when you were nine but I doubt you remember that."<p>

"I don't remember that!" I shout, pressing my foot down on his chest even harder. "Why is that!? How come I don't remember!"

"H-HYDRA wiped you memory, every eight years your memories were wiped, so twice, once when you were eight and again when you were sixteen."

"Why, why would they wipe my memories, what could HYDRA possibly gain from doing so?" I press, craving more answers. I need to know why, what did I do?

He laughs. "You would crumble under the wight of guilt as well as when you got older you'd understand the mission much better and know what is is you actually did and we couldn't risk you betraying HYDRA."

"And look where we standing now!"

"I am not the one to blame child besides," Sergei stops and a new, male voice behind me speaks.

"You're not the picture of innocence either child, you've done a lot of awful things. Things HYDRA was kind enough to spare you from, you may want to acknowledge all the good we've done for you."

Turning on my heels I whirl around to face the new person only to find someone I wasn't expecting. And even though I don't know this man very well I can practically feel his evil waves vibrating off his body and filling the air around me. He is a truly dangerous man and I'm standing right in his line of fire. Even with all this considered, all I can think about is what horrible things could HYDRA have made me do that I was forced to forget?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so as you all can tell, I got back from my cruise early this morning, around 1:15 to be exact so yeah. Good news is that I've finally decided on a direction for this story. I've been struggling with figuring out what to have happen and while I'm still not a hundred percent sure of what's going to happen, I do have a vague idea. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm back so expect new stories sometime, I'm also working on the third installment of Panic's series. The first chapter is done.<strong>_


	7. Temporary Hiatus on story

**So here I am to tell you what's going on with Vanya's series, I know I haven't updated in a while and that's what this is for, I'm putting this on a hiatus, for now, because I've decided to finish up Panic's series, at least the first three series stories of the first series and after that Panic may or may not return but I'm also working a new series as well so when Panic's series is done I'll get back to this, also I think I'm gonna rewrite it, it's sort of weird and I want you all to have the best sequel.**

**So I'll probably keep the first two chapters or so the same, maybe edit the third a bit but that's what's going on and I hope you all stick around because I WILL finish this I just want to finish Panic's story first then this will be my main focus, so thank you all for reading, and commenting and I'll be back with a better update, hopefully soon!**

**~ Raven6224**


End file.
